My Best Friend's Girlfreind
by gaelicfairy32
Summary: Isabella Swan just moved to Forks to be with her dad but life gets alittle complicated when she catches the eyes of supernatural best friends Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. What is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, that would be the brilliance of Stephenie Meyer. I do own the right, however, to become breathless while reading her works. **

**This is my first fan fiction, so please review so I know if I'm doing OK.**

Chapter 1: Halloween---Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Swan. I just moved to Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona to live with my dad, Charlie. Forks is a completely different world to me. I feel bogged down by all the gloom. The sun barely ever comes out and I miss feeling of happiness that I had from all the Serotonin floating around in my body. Not that I was a sun worshiper, I'm just as pale as the locals here, so I'm pretty sure that I can blend into the background and not stand out so much. I've only been here a few days and already I'm bored. I start school on Monday so I don't know anyone yet. Today is my favorite holiday, Halloween. I love everything about it, the costumes, candy, horror movies and haunted houses. It takes a lot to scare me. I crave the adrenaline that comes with being terrified but I don't go looking for trouble it just sort of finds me, if it's dangerous then I'm a magnet for it. My dad told me about a neighborhood where all the houses compete with each other to see who has the best haunted house. He can tell that I'm lonely so he suggested that I go and check it out. I told him that I would, since there was nothing else to do, and that I would be home later. I walked out to my truck and sighed with contentment, I love my truck. It was a 1950's red pick-up that perfectly suited my taste. Charlie bought it for me as a surprise when I moved here and I couldn't be happier. As much as I love my dad, the thought of him driving me around town in his police cruiser (did I happen to mention that he's the police Chief in Forks, aren't I lucky) makes my stomach turn.

The neighborhood wasn't that far from my house and I got there in less than ten minutes. As I pulled into the cul-de-sac I noticed that it was more crowded than I thought it was going to be. It took awhile but I finally found a parking spot close to the entrance. There looked to be about 25 houses that were participating so I started at the first one I saw. I clipped through each house pretty quickly and was slightly disappointed. Each house had the same generic scares, skeletons that would fall from the ceiling, walking into spider webs, endless moans and screams from a Halloween soundtrack, strobe and black lights and of course the perennial scare, someone jumping out from behind a wall screaming 'BOO!' Needless to say I was becoming bored again. I was considering turning around and going home when I spotted the last house out of the corner of my eye. I stared at it as if I were in a dream. I know it couldn't be possible but the closer I would walk to the house the deeper I walked into a black and white movie. I know it sounds crazy but when I turned around and looked where I came from everything was in color. The hair on the back of my neck started to stand on end, this is what I have been looking for so I kept walking towards the house. In front of the house was a line of women in beautiful long white gossamer gowns that seemed to glow around the edges. Their hair I assume was blond but looked white, it cascaded down their backs and their makeup was dark and menacing. Each was poised on the lawn like gothic mannequins and I couldn't stay away. I walked up to the youngest out of the group who looked like she might be my age. I still had trouble believing that they were real, so I reached out to touch her. With a smile on her face she lightly slapped my hand away before I made contact.

"I am so sorry. You were so perfectly still I thought you might be some kind of lawn ornament." I said, if we were in color my cheeks would be pink.

She released a muffled giggle and I began to relax. I stuck my hand out and introduced myself.

"My name is Isabella Swan but everyone just calls me Bella."

"Oh you're the police Chief's daughter, I heard that you were moving home but I wasn't aware that you had were already here," she said as my mind raced to how many others my father told of my impending arrival. "My name is Jessica but you can call me Jess, I believe that I'm in your grade. You're a junior right?"

"Yeah, I start on Monday," I said with a bit a hesitation in my voice. She could tell that I was a little nervous.

"Don't worry, our school is pretty small and basically everyone is nice for the most part." She seemed to trail off and I could tell that she was holding something back and I didn't press her any farther.

"I have a question, am I going crazy or are we in black and white?"

"I know isn't it nuts, I don't know how they do it but every year they come up with more outrageous ideas that take you breath away. The house belongs to Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. They put on the best haunted house that anyone has ever seen and each year it gets better and better. It the perfect way it end the night," she said with an excited glint in her eye.

"That sounds wonderful, I was a little frustrated at the lack of imagination with other houses and I'm now finding a glimmer of excitement that this night won't be a complete lose."

"These are a few girls from school," she said as waved her hand towards the other radiant figurines that began to stir to life and chatter among themselves. "They dress up every year and this year I decided to tag along. You can come in with us if you would like."

"Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer." No sooner did the words leave my mouth when the front door opened. I looked up to see a figure in a dark cloak beckon for the line to come inside. Silently we began to fill into the house. When I stepped over the threshold I could not believe my eyes, I had the feeling that we had entered a Medieval castle. _Is that even possible, we are we?_ We were being led into a long stone hallway that was dimly lit by torches on the walls. There seemed to be water dripping somewhere far off in the distance and a slight cold breeze swirled around us giving me goosebumps all over my body. Something glistened on the wall to my right, I ran my hand through it and when I pulled it back I had what looked like blood running down my arm. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened my eyes again the blood was gone.

"Jess did you see that," I asked completely dumbfounded. The dark figure put a pale thin finger up to their lips. "Shhh," the figure whispered so low we all had to strain to hear it.

We finally stop at a thick wooden door. It creaked open and we were led into a circular room. This room seemed warmer and more inviting than the hallway. The walls were draped in long red velvet curtains. There were no windows and just like the hallway the only lighting came from torches hanging on the walls and a few scattered candelabras. Two extensive sofas faced each other on either side of the room. In the rear of the room sat a exquisite black baby grand piano that was softly play a haunting yet solitary melody as there was no one at the keys. The figured motioned for all of us to take a seat on the sofas. They looked a lot softer than they were. I felt like I was sitting on a concrete bench. As we squirmed in our seats to find some sort of comfort, the dark figure pulled back the hood of their cloak. I was shocked to see a stunningly beautiful and yet tiny young woman under such bulky robes. She looked to be around my age. She was extremely pale and had short spiky black hair. When she talked it sounded like wind chimes.

"Vampires," she said in a soft voice as she glided around the room, "they are the catalyst for the majority of horror movies, bring in millions of dollars annually for the film industry. They are what nightmares were created for and some people don't even believe that they exist, but they're wrong. For centuries now vampires have walked among humans, using them as friends or food. They may be blood thirsty monsters or lost souls feeling endlessly trapped by the night."

We all sat their mesmerized by the tone in her voice and the words she was saying. Some of us even forgot to breath and would gasp for air every now and then.

"Within these walls vampires roam freely, hiding in the shadows on this the most sacred of all nights. Where demons can walk side by side with humans with no fear of exposure. No never know, a vampire might be sitting next to you right now."

As she spoke her final words, arms came up from beneath the cushions on the sofas and grabbed onto us. The rest of the girls ran out the door screaming, as I being the klutz I am just fell to the floor holding onto a cushion, laughing out loud at the absurdity of my lack of grace when someone pounced on top of me. The quickness took my breath away. When I finally was able to catch my breath I looked up to see the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had short messed up hair, his skin was pale and perfect and has eyes glimmered gold in the candlelight. He was looking at me amused at first and then confused as he just stared at me. He placed his head in the hollow of my neck and took a deep breath. A low growl seemed to rumble from somewhere deep in his chest and when he raised his head again his eye were flat black, the gold seem to have disappeared. I knew I should be scared, he looked as if he could eat me for dinner but all I felt was peace and intrigue. His head snapped around to face the door, a extremely large and also beautiful guy stood blocking the entrance. The boy on top of me leapt off and ran quickly out of the room.

"I am so sorry about my brother," the larger guy said to me as he helped me off the floor. "He gets a little too into character at times, so melodramatic, he didn't scare you did he?"

"No actually, not at all. You guys put on a very good show."

"Thanks, we work really hard to come up with something _realistic_." The way he said this sent shivers down me back. "The tour still isn't done, come with me, I'll take you to the rest of your group," he said as we walked out of the room. "By the way, my name is Emmett," he went to shake my hand, his skin was ice cold and his hand was hard as a rock. "I'm Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, finally seeing the group of girls down the hall. "Thanks for your help, although I don't think I would have needed it, your brother didn't seem dangerous," I couldn't be sure but I thought I heard him chock back a laugh, but I brushed it off. "I'm sure I'll see you around," and with that said I turn around and caught up with Jess and the girls.

"Where have you been?" Jess said as I approached.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said with a smile. We walked through the rest of the house with me in a daze, my mind constantly floating back to the beautiful boy in the room. Who was he and why did his eyes change color? I stopped my train of thought when I saw something ahead.

"Is that a boy in a cage?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry that this is not an update. I really hate author's notes but I didn't want you to think that I stopped writing the story. I started writing another story "A Normal Human Life" and I got side-tracked. I will have an update by Wednesday. I have a research paper do for school on Tuesday and I have to focus that right now. Thanks for reading my story and I hope you will like the second chapter when it gets posted.

---Heather---


End file.
